


Atlas is All Alone

by xep_lag



Category: BioShock
Genre: Gen, This Is Incredibly Silly, and badly characterized i am sorry, no spoilers amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xep_lag/pseuds/xep_lag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annoying people does not always get you the amount of attention you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlas is All Alone

Well. Johnny was dead now.

He hadn’t thought about it, but now he truly was alone. It had been great. Had been. For the first five hours. But considering Jack never spoke to him, nor did anyone else for that matter, he was getting truly, deeply bored.

…But there was still this radio.

“Oi, Mother Goose.”

“What do you want, Atlas?” Tenenbaum’s voice crackled over the radio. She sounded tired.

“ADAM, mostly. What do you reckon’s the counter on oneathem little sisters, if I rip that slug out?”

The panic in her voice was immediately apparent, “Atlas, don’t you dare—“

“I think I do dare. Might find one soon while I wander.”

“Atlas, if you touch one of my little ones, I- I know where you’ve been hiding out, Atlas! I am perfectly capable of shoving a screwdriver through your eye!”

“….I’m not going to harvest one. Goodbye.”

That was a mistake. He leaned back in his chair, letting out the air he’d neglected to breathe thanks to the knowledge that Tenenbaum never threatened lightly, never had. Maybe it would be wiser to seek someone else out for attention.

“Ryyyaaaaannnnn.” He greeted as if they were old friends, though at this point he almost considered them to be, “How’s the paranoia going, still all worked up about parasites?”

“This is not the time, Atlas.”

“Did that ever stop me? Didn’t stop you from mindwiping half the populace, did it?”

“Stop.”

“That assassin is nearly there. Might as well give up now, buck. Your rule’s all but banjaxed.”

“I really do not have time for your insolence, Atlas. I don’t plan to respond after this.”

“Oh come now, ya damn cretin, what else have you got to worry about but your bloody dying city?”

But Ryan wasn’t lying. He didn’t respond. Atlas tried to call his attention a few more times before giving up.

That left Wilkins, who he couldn’t risk speaking to, Langford, who he had no reason to speak to, and Cohen, who he did not in any way want to speak to. He groaned loudly as he turned the radio over in his hand.

That left only one thing to do. One person who would not brush him off, not without speaking as he seemed so set not to.

Without any sort of greeting he simply set his frequency to Jack’s and burst into song.

“IIIIII’m all aloooooooooone, there’s no one heeeere besiiiiiiiiiiiide me.”

No response.

“My problems are all goooone, there’s no one toooo deriiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIDE MEEEEEEEEE.”

No response.

“BUT YOU’VE GOTTA HAVE FRIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEENDS….”

“What are you doing?”

“THE FEELIN’S OH SO STROOOOOOONG…”

“Atlas.”

“YOU’VE GOTTA HAVE FRIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDS….”

“Stop that.”

“TO MAKE THAT DAAAAY LAST LOOOOOOOOOOOONG….”

“Why are you doing this.”

“I HAD SOME FRIENDS, BUT THEY’RE GONE…”

“This is really getting in the way of-”

“SOMETHIN CAME AND TOOK THEM AWAY…”

“Atlas, I’m trying t-”

“AND FROM THE DUSK ‘TIL THE DAWN, HERE IS WHERE I’LL STAY…”

“Atlas.”

“STANDING AT THE END OF THE ROAD, BOYO…”

“Atlas, _please_.”

“WAITING FOR MY NEW FRIENDS TO COME…”

“Atlas, please stop, the splicers- they can hear this.”

“I DON’T CARE IF I’M HUNGRY OR POOR, I’M GONNA GET ME SOME OF-”

“FUCK-”

That was the last thing Jack managed to stay before Atlas heard a sickening crunch, a thud, a splicer purring at the promise of ADAM. Whoops. He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly as he waited for the Vita-Chambers to do their magic.

“…Sometimes I really hate you.” Jack finally spoke, about thirty minutes later.

“Don’t be silly, lad, it was an honest mistake on my part. I imagine there’ll be plenty of time to hate me for better reasons.”

Jack sighed deeply, and Atlas imagined him nodding sullenly.

“It is a good song, though, ain’t it, boyo?”

“I… yeah. I guess.”

“Hurry up and get going, I’m dying here alone.”

“I can tell.”


End file.
